Loved You, Love You Then
by arisa kk
Summary: Merasakan cinta yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya? Apa mungkin Naruto telah melupakan Sakura dan mencintaigadis lain? For giveaway Novel LYLYT


**_Merasakan cinta yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya?_** Apa mungkin Naruto telah melupakan Sakura dan mencintai gadis lain?

For Giveaway Novel LYLYT

•

•

•

**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Warning(s) : **_Romance, Short, OOC (Maybe) _

•

•

**Loved You, Love You Then**

Hujan deras yang mengguyur konoha malam ini membawa sakura pada dua pilihan sulit. Tetap menunggu hujan reda di pos dalam keadaan basah kuyup bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di kediaman sang **_Hokage _**yang baru naik tahta enam tahun silam.

Enam tahun dengan kesibukan sebagai **_Hokage_** dan kepala rumah sakit yang baru, membuat mereka jarang bersua. Selama itupun mereka tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri masing-masing, baik secara fisik maupun tingkah laku. Kecanggunganpun muncul di antara keduanya saat ini. Di dalam rumah besar yang begitu asing bagi Sakura dan hanya berdua dengan seorang pemuda konyol yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang menawan.

Tak ingin melihat gadis dihadapannya menggigil kedinginan Narutopun menyuruh Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu Sakura chan. Bajumu basah kuyup" suara baritone Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura seketika.

"Eeh?" Sahut sakura setengah sadar.

"Kok eeh? Aku bilang, ganti bajumu dulu kalau tidak nanti masuk angin" sambil menyodorkan handuk dan baju ganti untuk sakura tak ada bosannya Naruto tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Kali ini bukan senyuman bodoh yang biasa ia berikan dulu melainkan senyuman lembut penuh kasih yang sukses menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi sakura.

"Aaah ya terima kasih" Sakurapun cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang **_Hokage_** muda yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila.

Selesai mengganti bajunya, Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen dalam genggamannya. Diam- diam Sakura memerhatikan mantan rekan setimnya itu. Ia sadar ada yang berubah dalam diri Naruto. Tidak ada tingkah konyol yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat mereka bersama. Semua begitu ganjil baginya. Rumah ini, bahkan Naruto.

"Eeh? Sakura Chan sudah selesai rupanya. Duduklah dan minum tehnya selagi hangat" Naruto menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ia duduki mengintruksi Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

Perlahan Sakura bejalan mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Sedang memeriksa apa?serius sekali" Tanya Sakura sekedar basa-basi.

"Ini data-data peserta ujian chuunin" Dengan sekilas senyum Naruto menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ooh..." Sakura hanya berooh ria. Sedangkan Naruto kembali pada kesibukannya. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam keheningan. Sakura kembali bertanya suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran saat ini.

"Ngomomg-ngomong.. Kapan kau membangun rumah ini?"

Tanpa menoleh ke sang penanya, Naruto menjawab seadanya "Kurang lebih 1 bulan lalu"

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak. Aku belum beritahu siapapun Sakura chan"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Sakura sambil memegang cangkir teh yang akan diteguknya.

Tak langsung menjawab, Naruto terdiam sejenak. Setelah dirasa siap dengan rangkaian kalimat yang telah ia susun dalam benaknya iapun memberi tahukan alasannya.

"Rumah ini memang sengaja kurahasiakan. Lagipula, aku masih tinggal di apartemen lamaku. Aku kesini untuk memindahkan beberapa barang saja. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal, sebenarnya rumah ini kubangun untuk calon istriku. Akan kutempati setelah menikah nanti"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto sontak Sakura menyemburkan teh yang belum sempat di teguknya. Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil sekotak tisue untuk kemudian diberikannya pada sakura.

Uhuk uhuk

"kau baik-baik saja Sakura chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

Sakura tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia langsung bertanya pada pokok permasalahannya "C-calon istri? Siapa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bagaimana bisa memberitahumu. kita saja jarang bertemu" Kilah Naruto

"Memangnya butuh banyak waktu untuk memberitahu itu saja? Hei kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Siapa calonnya?"

"Yang jelas, gadis itu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi bahkan lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya" Jelas Naruto. Raut wajahnya sumringah kala ia membayangkan gadis yang ia gadang-gadangkan sebagai calon istrinya tersebut.

Sakurapun terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang Naruto ucapkan. **_Merasakan cinta yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya?_** Apa mungkin Naruto telah melupakan Sakura dan mencintai gadis lain? Entah mengapa mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan meninggalkan keresahan di hati Sakura. Apa ia cemburu? Atau hanya merasa kalah dengan gadis yang dapat membuat Naruto jatuh cinta? Sakura menghela napas malas. Ia tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Ditambah lagi melihat Naruto yang nampak bahagia membayangkan gadis lain selain dirinya.

Merasa tak disahuti, Naruto melirik gadis disebelahnya itu. Hampir saja ia tertawa lepas melihat wajah penasaran Sakura tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Naruto hafal betul apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura kalau sampai ia menunjukkan kekonyolannya saat ini. Tak ingin merusak mood Sakura, ia pun menyerah.

"Baiklah.. akan kutunjukkan padamu" ditariknya tangan sakura pelan menuntunnya ke sebuah pintu kayu yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Sakura mengeryit heran. Beragam pertanyaan aneh muncul di benaknya. Apa mungkin Naruto menyembunyikan seorang gadis di kamarnya. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya, di sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalam kamarnya?

"Bukalah. Kau akan tau jawabannya"

"Kau mencurigakan **_Hokage-sama_**" Sakura sedikit mencodongkan badannya ke arah Naruto menatapnya penuh selidik.

Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengendikkan bahu santai. Sakura menempelkan tangannya pada engsel pintu membukanya lalu mendorongnya perlahan menjaga agar tidak menimbulkan suara decitan takut-takut ada orang didalamnya yang akan terganggu nanti.

Saat pintu terbuka setengah sakura melongokkan kepalanya. Aneh. Tak ada gadis didalam sana seperti yang ia sangka sebelumnya. Hanya ada sebuah cermin besar dan 3 tumpukan kardus disudut ruangan. Merasa tidak menemukan jawabannya sakurapun berbalik menatap Naruto seakan meminta penjelasan.

Neruto hanya terkekeh pelan membuat Sakura makin mengerutkan dahi. Apanya yang lucu?

"Hei kau mengerjaiku ya?"

Dengan senyuman yang terpahat di bibirnya Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya mendekat ke arah benda persegi panjang yang menempel pada dinding.

"Tidak kok. Aku serius. Kau bilang ingin lihat calon istriku kan?" Narutopun memegang kedua bahu Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap cermin.

"Itu dia seseorang yang selalu ku harapkan kelak menjadi istriku" Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya menunjuk ke arah cermin yang memantulkan replika gadis yang ia sebut sebagai calon istrinya itu.

"Eeh? Aku?" sakura menunjuk dirinya bingung. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Tanpa memedulikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sakurapun kembali bertanya suatu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi, kau jatuh cinta lagi? Berarti ada gadis lain yang kau cintai kan?"

"Memangnya, jatuh cinta lagi berarti harus dengan gadis lain? Seumur hidup, _aku tidak akan pernah berhenti jatuh cinta. Aku akan terus jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi tapi hanya pada seorang gadis yaitu kau,_ _Sakura-chan_"

Keduanyapun merona bersamaan tak dapat Naruto duga ia dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Dan anehnya, Sakura tidak marah atu bahkan memukulnya seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan pada Naruto. Apa ini sebuah pertanda bahwa Sakura mulai menerima cintanya? entahlah hanya Sakura yang tahu.

_owari_

•

•

"Hei malam ini mau tidur dengan calon suamimu ini?"

"Memangnya aku sudah bilang bersedia jadi istrimu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bersedia menjadi istriku"

•

•

Maaf kalau ceritanya ga nyambung dan terkesan maksa sekali #ojigi. Harap Maklum ini pertama kalinya saya nulis sebuah cerita dan idenyapun nongol dadakan. Akhir kata senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam eventnya Night san ^^


End file.
